GORGEOUS
by celengdebu
Summary: Hanya seorang Sugawara yang sibuk mengoceh sebelum berangkat ke acara pernikahan. DaiSuga.


Disclaimer: Haikyuu – Furudate Haruichi

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

Suga merapikan rompi hitamnya seraya membusung tegak, cengir tersungging memandang pantulannya sendiri yang tak pernah terlihat begitu rapi. Rambutnya yang keabuan tampak serupa dengan dasi yang terselip di kerah kemeja. Jarinya sibuk mengatur helai anak rambut yang mulai memanjang dan harusnya dipotong sebatas dahi—atau pelipis, mungkin akan dilakukannya sepulang acara nanti. Matanya melirik kertas tebal berlapis plastik transparan bersemat pita oranye dan daun kering di atas meja. Dua nama tertulis sejajar di bagian depan, bibirnya merengut hebat kala teringat sesuatu.

"Apa menurutmu sudah ada penjelasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk benda ini?" tudingnya sebal, "Kenapa kita hanya dapat satu undangan untuk dua orang?"

"Kurasa dia tak mau buang tenaga mengirim sebuah lagi," celetuk seorang pria di luar kamar, tepat di depan pintu tempat Suga mematut diri, sedang menunduk serta tak kalah sibuk memasang kancing. Kalau bukan karena terlambat bangun pagi ditambah ulah Suga yang tak sengaja memecahkan cangkir kopi, mungkin mereka punya lebih banyak waktu untuk bersiap. Jauh lebih banyak jika Suga bisa menyeterika pakaiannya sendiri. Tadinya Daichi berpikir bahwa dia cukup mengenakan kemeja polos seadanya, namun Suga bersikeras menyuruhnya mengenakan setelan lapis tiga yang terlihat cukup panas untuk cuaca siang ini. Seperti biasa, Daichi tak pernah berniat menolak atau keberatan saat Suga mulai cerewet dan menyuruhnya melakukan ini itu, beruntung rambutnya sudah terbentuk bagus atau Suga akan mengomel habis-habisan. Beruntung juga bahwa kondisi mendorong Daichi untuk menurut, siapa pula yang tidak ingin terlihat rapi saat menghadiri upacara pernikahan? Sang empunya acara pasti berang kalau tamu yang diundangnya berpakaian asal-asalan. Perfeksionis.

"Asahi bilang akan meminjam mobil supaya kita bisa berangkat bersama-sama."

"Oh ya?" balas Daichi sekilas, "Dia belum menghubungiku sama sekali."

"Nishinoya?"

"Belum juga."

"Pasti masih sibuk sendiri dan ribut kesana-kemari, tahu sendiri Asahi paniknya seperti apa."

"Hmm-mm _._ "

"Kau punya sisir bergigi tipis tidak? Yang ini terlalu renggang."

"Cari saja di situ."

Suga memiringkan kepala, Daichi melarangnya mengintip keluar kamar karena sedang ganti baju. Alisnya berkerut, mereka tinggal seatap nyaris satu setengah tahun. Memangnya apa sih yang mau disembunyikan? Sudah sekitar setengah jam tapi pria itu masih saja berkutat di balik pintu. Apa jangan-jangan kemejanya kusut? Kancingnya lepas?

"Kau perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak," Daichi meluruskan kerahnya, "Aku hanya berpikir kalau waktu berjalan cepat sekali."

"Kenapa?"

Didengarnya kekeh pelan pria itu diiringi gesekan sepasang kaki di atas lantai, "Tanaka yang dulu selalu menantang semua makhluk hidup yang melirik Shimizu bersama Nishinoya dan membuat kepalaku pusing melihat mereka, sekarang akan menikah. Waktu dia datang tempo hari dan bertaruh tentang apa isi undangan yang dibawanya, rasanya aku jadi ingin berkata – _jangan bercanda!_ tapi dia benar-benar melakukannya."

"Kau terdengar seperti orang tua yang melepas anaknya pergi," Suga menyibakkan poni lalu dirapikan memakai pucuk sisir. Bibir tertarik turun, "Aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia berani menguasai Shimizu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dasar tidak sopan."

"Kau iri?"

"Tidak!"

"Pasti iri _._ "

"Berisik!"sentak Suga tak terima, dilemparnya penjepit rambut yang tadi digunakannya untuk menahan poni, "Bukan cuma aku yang keberatan! Kau juga sempat sewot waktu itu!"

Daichi terkekeh lirih. Suga yang sedang mengeluh terdengar manis sekali.

"Harusnya dia memberi penjelasan dengan detil mulai dari awal dan bukannya pamer setelah sejauh ini. Sebagai senior, aku berhak mendapatkan informasi terlebih dulu daripada Nishinoya. Ini namanya kudeta," pemuda itu mengangkat hidung sambil mendengus, dilihatnya pintu kamar yang perlahan terbuka dan bahu Daichi menyusup masuk. Suga memutar tubuh untuk melihat meski terus mengoceh, "Aku yang lebih dulu berkenalan, aku yang punya ide mengajaknya menjadi manajer klub, aku yang punya andil lebih besar dalam tim, aku juga yang lebih dulu me—"

Pintu bergeser sempurna dan Suga spontan menahan napas.

Pria itu berdiri menjulang di hadapannya dengan gagah, satu tangan dimasukkan dalam saku celana dan tersenyum samar. Jas, rompi dalam, serta kemeja itu melekat sempurna di badan Daichi seolah memang sengaja dibuat untuknya. Rambutnya yang terpapas tepi dirapikan ke belakang, sisa poni di dahinya bergeming rapi berkat polesan gel, mengingatkan Suga akan gayanya semasa SMU. Mata pria itu hampir terpejam seiring senyumnya yang sumringah, tangannya dikeluarkan dari saku kemudian mengusap hidung dengan tawa tertahan.

"Ada yang aneh?"

"Ti, tidak," Suga menggeleng cepat, masih terpesona, "Kau yakin setelan itu milik paman?"

"Terakhir kali ayahku memakainya di pernikahan sepupu. Kupinjam kemarin siang karena kau bilang tak mau melihatku datang tanpa setelan resmi," Daichi mengamati ujung pergelangan sembari mengamati rompi abu-abunya, "Agak sempit, tapi kurasa karena badanku terlalu besar."

Bola mata Suga yang besar mengerjap-ngerjap dan Daichi mengangkat alis bingung, jemari kanannya terulur meraih pipi pemuda itu seraya menepuknya perlahan, "Suga?"

"Eh? Oh! Maaf," Suga nyaris melompat ke samping menyadari wajah Daichi teramat dekat dengan hidungnya. Bukan rahasia jika pria yang sehari-harinya memakai kaus sederhana itu punya wajah yang menarik dan badan berisi, tapi Suga tak pernah menyangka Daichi akan terlihat begitu tampan dalam balutan jas. Bahu bidangnya juga membuat pria itu tampak makin gagah hingga Suga tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai menjalar ke telinga.

Daichi mengrenyit, Suga yang mendadak diam selalu berhasil menerbitkan prasangka yang tidak-tidak, "Kenapa? Tidak cocok? Apa aku ganti baju saja?"

 **"JANGAN!"** cegah Suga spontan, tangannya meraih lengan Daichi sebelum pria itu sempat beranjak, "Cocok kok! Sungguh!"

"Lalu kenapa diam?"

"Eh, itu..." telunjuk Suga menggaruk hidung canggung, telinganya kini merah sempurna meski pipinya menggembung karena tidak seharusnya dia mengatakan ini langsung di depan pria itu, memang dasar sial, "Karena...uh, kau terlihat keren. Ma, maksudku, sepertinya kekecilan, tapi cocok untukmu. Y, yah _._ "

Tawa Daichi mengisi udara di sekelilingnya dengan sesuatu yang mungkin cuma bisa dilihat Suga jika dia menonton kartun Minggu sore tentang seorang gadis yang mendapati bola salju merah muda beterbangan di udara. Untuk itu Suga harus mengulum dinding mulutnya sendiri dengan kesal sebab dia bukan seorang gadis. Padahal dia siap mengejek jika nantinya Daichi tampak gagu dengan pakaian formal, padahal dia yakin mampu tertawa sekerasnya jika nanti Daichi berjalan kaku seperti manekin butik, tapi yang terjadi malah seperti ini. Berapa kali dia harus merutuk karena tak pernah berhasil membuat Daichi merasa kacau? Kenapa harus selalu Suga yang berakhir mematung sembari menggigit bibir untuk tidak menghambur dan memeluk mantan kaptennya itu sekarang juga? Kenapa? Ini tidak adil!

"Wajahmu tidak terlihat memuji ya?" pria itu mendekat perlahan, "Namanya juga Suga."

"Apa maksudnya ' _namanya juga Suga'_? Wajahku sudah begini sejak dulu, maaf deh," sergah Suga, mencibir. Disambarnya tali kamera dan jas yang belum sempat terpakai sembari melayangkan pandangan pada Daichi yang kini menyodorkan lengan kanannya tanpa suara.

"Apa?"

"Ayo pergi _._ "

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Daichi tersenyum lebih lebar, lehernya direndahkan sedikit supaya sejajar dengan sorot mata Suga sembari telapak tangannya terbuka di bawah dagu pemuda itu, "Apa tidak boleh berjalan sejajar dengan pasanganku sendiri?"

Suga berdecak, berusaha memalingkan wajah walau tak sepenuhnya dilakukan.

"Tidak baik cemberut kalau sudah semanis ini lho," bujuk Daichi, suaranya melunak, "Koushi."

Menarik napas panjang—hal yang mungkin harus dibiasakan jika tak ingin dadanya meledak akibat terlalu penuh, Suga menyambut telapak tangan itu dengan rengut enggan dan menatap tajam ke arah kekasihnya, "Asal aku boleh memotretmu sebelum pergi."

Daichi terbahak, digenggamnya pergelangan Suga sambil mengusap lembut.

"Tentu saja."

.

* * *

.


End file.
